Detention Plan!
by RainingLove
Summary: What the hell? Why would someone plan to get detention! What is it they can't do anywhere els-oh! Oh ho ho! Sneaky couple they are! Warning: MAJOR SLASH! Beware! I have warned you. Now stop wasting time reading this and read the story already! R&R too!


"What the hell are you playing at Potter," Malfoy yelled as he stood up out of his seat with his wand pointed at Harry. Snape's gave Draco no mind and kept teaching his class as if nothing was going on.

"What do you me-I mean. Why so angry now ferret," Harry sneered back, standing out of his seat and now pointing his own wand towards the blonde.

"Why the hell did you hex my homework? Is me failing amusing to you _Potter_?!"

"Of course it is!" Harry laughed evilly, wand still at the ready.

"_Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy! Come to my desk after class,_" Snape finally snapped. Both boys sat down with blank expressions, but underneath those masks were smug smiles. Even though Griffendor lost twenty points and Slytherin lost ten. There was on a few minutes left of class, Harry and Draco thought it would never come until the bell sang.

Everyone was gone in only two minutes tops. Quite quickly the boys scrambled up to the Professor's desk and waited for him to speak.

"Both of you will serve detention with me tonight, eight o' clock. I heard that the boys bathroom is awaiting to be cleaned since that Seamus had a failure in an experiment. I also heard that it's quite fowl," Snape smirked.

"Sir! I have Quidditch practice tonight!" Harry stated loudly.

"Well Mr. Potter, you should have thought of that before hexing young Draco's paper here. Eight o' clock."

"Y-yes sir…"

"Now, go hurry along to lunch you two. The boy's bathroom will be awaiting!"

Swiftly, the two left the room to the abandoned hallways. Once they turned the corner they started bursting into a fit of giggles.

"I can't believe that worked!"

"Well it was _my _plan was it not." Malfoy chuckled.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Do you feel like lunch," Harry said tauntingly with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Oh I'm feeling quite starving," Draco laughed when he pulled Harry into a passionate kiss. Their lips smashed against each other. As their lips opened Draco slipped his tong into Harry's warm, wet mouth; claiming the dominate role.

Through the kisses they rushed to a deserted classroom, they set a locking and silencing spell on the room through their passion filled kissed. Finally feeling it safe to show their true love for each other, Draco, with a flick of his wand, made lit candles appear in the room and they floated everywhere as the room's light was dimmed.

Feeling that the new lighting would be satisfactory, Draco pulled Harry closer; sliding his hand under Harry's robes. Being impatient, Harry threw off his robes and shirt, then helped his lover with his. Soon enough the two boys were completely topless with on their skin tight pants to be remained. Harry grinded his body and new harden erection against Draco's, both receiving a few groans of pleasure through their sealed lips.

Cold fingers raked against Harry's back as he started to leave a trail of kisses down the Slytherin Prince's neck. A pleasurable moan escaped the blonde boy's lips when he felt Harry's hand slip down his black leather pants, a trail of kisses across his bare chest. Harry gave the blonde's erection a slight squeeze as his lips stopped at his lover's left nipple.

Potter's teeth grasped the nipple and bit lightly, and also starting to rub Draco's manhood receiving a groan of approval from the Slytherin. Chuckling darkly, the Griffendor started to run Draco's shaft a bit hard, a bit fast then stopped. Draco whimpered and thrust his hips forward, trying to get his cock back into his lover's hand. With another evil chuckle he resumed the jerking off of his lover.

Draco's eyes rolled up into his head, he felt as though heaven was now on earth…

"Fuck me," Harry panted into Draco's ear. The rubbing came to an absolute stop and his hand was removed from the leathery pants. Opening his eyes, Draco found Harry's ass hovering in front of his ready to come dick. Harry's pants where around his ankles as he awaited his lover to enter inside him.

Slowly Draco placed his hands on the nice round ass and started to rub small circles on them, listening to the raven haired boy whimper with want, with lust. Draco practically purred to the sound as he slid a finger up Harry's asshole. "Do you like that Harry," the Slytherin purred.

"Mmmm-ahhhh please Dra-Draco! Fuck me!"

"Sorry Harry. Time for class," Draco whispered pulling his finger out of Harry's entrance.

"Please! Draco! Only a minute more! I have-have to cum!" Harry pleaded.

" If you insist. But in detention, you owe me."

"Anything Draco! Just please!"

With a wheezy laugh Draco unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his pants and underwear. Positioning himself, the blonde thrust himself into Harry's entrance, _damn; he's so tight today!_ Malfoy's thought screamed. But he repeated the thrusting, in and out, in and out.

Harry moaned non-stop as his lover filled his wet entrance. Draco's cold hands gripped Harry's shoulders painfully as he shoved his hard cock inside the Griffendor.

Feeling that his own dick has had little action, Harry decided it'd be best to grab his hard member and rubbed it just as hard as he had done with Malfoy's.

It only took a moment or two until Draco came inside his lover, then collapsed on top of Harry. Harry could feel himself coming so he stroked faster and, white fluids spilled out covering his hand and the floor in front of them.

They both stood up straight with Draco's arms wrapped tightly around Harry's stomach from behind and was nuzzling in his neck. Their naked bodies pressed firmly against each other.

"You fuck me in detention Harry."

* * *

And in detention, they fucked each other blissfully as the bathrooms were being cleaned by Dobby the house elf. Hey, his fault for doing whatever Harry asks! He could have said no!

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please, don't be shy to review! Please and thank you! Byebye now ^//_//^


End file.
